Saved From The Fall
by SwiftStar1
Summary: When Jack saves Kim's life,she escape's with a few injurys,strange things start. Why is Kim all of a sudden being targeted by the Black Dragons? Why is she in constant danger? Why is everything happening at once? Can Jack keep protecting her? Or will she be in peril? (Does contain Kick!)
1. Chapter 1

**Saved Before The Fall : Chapter 1 (Kim's p.o.v)**

_"Almost there! Almost got it!..."_ I thought,reaching for my cell phone loged in a high branch.

"Ooph!...YES!" I exclaimed my hand almost touching it,got it! But just I grabbed it, "CRACK!" a bone-chilling sound echoed,for a moment I was still it the air,then I fell through. A sicking crunch was heard as my ankle hit a branch,turning it almost compleatly around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream pealed from my lips. What else can I do? I was dropping,-head first-from a tree taller then the dojo-heading towards cement. I through out my arms in a vain attempt to break my fall,but all I got where scratches and marks from the branches.

_"Oh joy..."_ I thought.

Suddenly there was a shout. "KIM!"

...(Jack's p.o.v)...

I was walking home from the mall,nothing to do,nowhere to be. I was about to cross the streat when I heard a scream,I looked around and saw someone-NO NOT SOMEONE KIM!-fall from the Jossan square. oak,the largest tree in the city!

"KIM!" I shouted,running foward and catching her before she hit cement.

"T-thank you Jack." She stuttered,shaking,Brown eyes wide,most likely comming to grips with the fact she nearly died.

"Your welcome,its fine realy. Anyway,why we're you falling out of a tree,at the edge of the mall,with flip-flops on?" I looked at her.

"Some stupid Black Dragon through my phone" She waved her phone with her scratched up arm in my face. "Up in the tree. I kicked him in the face,and now here I am."

"Well at least I was here in time to save you."

"Yeah thanks,Err Jack?" Kim said.

"Yeah Kim." I answered.

"Can you let me go now?" She asked. I instantly put her down,She gasped and gritted her teeth.

"Sorry 'bout that,hey what's the matter?" I asked,noticing to pained expression on her face.

"N-nothing." She replied,shoving one of her feet behind the other.

"It's something." I bent down to look at her foot. "Kim! Its all twisted,you have to go get help!" I exclaimed. Her foot was twisted almost all the way back,and it was a dark blueish shade. It did not look nice.

"I'll be fine,I just need some rest." She said through gritted teeth,trying not to limp away.

"No you won't!" I sighed and grabbed Kim braidal style.

"HEY!" She yelped,and then twisted around and punched me in the shoulder,hard. I didn't budge,though inside I winced.

Kim punched me again. "Put me down!" She yelled.

"No. I'm taking you to the Hospital." I said firmly,she sighed and went limp so I could carry her.

I started walking with her,and then I started thinking. _"She's kinda cute when she's mad."_ She put her head on my chest, and closed her eyes for a wile.

...pagebreak...

When we got to the Hospital,Kim got checked into a room rather quickly. The attendant asked me to wait in the waiting room wile she was getting help. Finally after what seemed like hours in this stuffy,plain,white room, some woman came out and said I could come in.

They had Kim in a gown already,with bandage's all on her arms and her leg in one of those sling-things. The - came up, his gray hair frizzed out,and his lab coat on,and his clipborad stuffed. He looked like a mad Scienctist **(Okay,found a new word I can't spell! Yay!) **and not the good kind.

"Okay Ms. Crawford,your test results are in. You did not break your ankle," A sigh of relief was heard from us. "But you did twist it,and break a few minor bones. You will need to stay here overnight for a cast fitting,then you are free to go tommarow." He stated,and then started to walk off.

"Wait! Doctor!" Kim called out.

"Yes?"

_"Man,he sounds like his nose is plugged!"_ I thought.

"I-I'll be able to do Karate,right?" She asked,twiddling her gold hair worriedly.

"No! Apsolutely not ! You must do as little as you can till the cast come's off!" He shouted,his hands expressing how he felt.

"And how long will that be?" I stepped in and asked.

"Six weeks." He said.

"WHAT?!" She yelled in horror. "OVER A MONTH?!"

"Yes,your lucky,it would be longer if you'd broken your ankle." He started out the entrance. "Remember to get as much assistance as you can,the less your off of it the better." He walked off.

Kim through her head on her pillow,and shut her eyes tight,as if she thought she could wake up and it would all be over.

I leaned over her and whispered. "Don't worry Kim,I"ll pick you up tommarow. You'll be fine."

I walked out and looked back through the door window,my heart wrenched in pity as I saw a single flash of silver,fall from her eye,as she stared at her foot. Then I promised myself I'd get revenge on the one that did this to her beautiful self.

...Pagebreak...

**Okay,now I'm done! This is my first ever fic that didn't have anything to do with Warriors (Its a book I like...) Anyway review And I'll update! And yes,Jackie has a crush on Kim,Same goes for Kimmy! (Giggle's randomly) KICK RULEZ! I'm such a fangirl... **

**Like it? Review.**

**Hate it? Review. (Though please keep your curses to yourself...)**

**So basicly...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Kim's p.o.v)**

_"__No!" " Apsolutely not!" "Six weeks."_ The words threaded through my sleep,I tried to kick them away,but when I tried pain jolted through my body. Even the thought of no Karate disturbed my sleep.

Suddenly a sweet voice came in the mist of my nightmares. _"Kim. Kimmy,wake up. Come on,wake up Kimmy."_ My eyes flickered open to see another pair of Brown eyes looking back.

"What did you call me?" I growled at Jack.

"Kimmy!"

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Well I told you never to...Uh...Get hurt,so...umm...there!" He finished.

"Proud of yourself for that one, Huh?" I replied,rolling my eyes.

"Yep!" He said with that goofy smile I loved.

_"Wait,did I? Grr...I don't love him!" _I thought,then said. "Can we leave already?"

"Yes. But I got you something!" He held up a bag.

"Okay I'll bite. What is it?" I asked.

"See for yourself!" Jack tossed the bag at me,missing my head by an inch.

"Jaaack!" I yelled at him,then looked in the bag. It had a pair of multi-colared paint splatter pants,a red jacket,but that's not what got my attention. In the bottom of the bag was a little shirt,all folded up.

I took it out and read aloud. "Even though your not with us,You'll always be a part of us. ~ The Wasabi Warriors~" Underneath it was a picture of the gang-including Rudi.

I looked at Jack,who was smiling. "You guys made this for me?" He nodded, and started messing with his pockets. "I love it." I said softly,his cheeks starting to turn red. I didn't miss my chance.

"Awww! Is the wittle Jackie blushing?" This made his his cheeks even more red.

"Just get changed!" He shouted and ran out,head down,smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cruches,and tried to stand up. _"Okay maybe I should take out my foot from the sling __**before**__ I try to stand up!"_ I thought,and tried to disconnect my bright green cast from the sling. My result : I got tangled up.

"Errr...Jack?" I called,he must of heard me,because he came in right away.

"Okay ready to..." He stopped mid-sentence, a grin appeared on his face as he saw me tangled up,with my foot in the air. I knew what was comming.

"Is the wittle Kimmy all twangled up?" Now it was my turn to blush,he must of noticed because he continued. "Does da wittle Kimmy need some help?"

"Shut up!" I said,cheeks getting redder by the second,as my crush-NO HE'S NOT MY CRUSH!- was taunting me. "Jack...Err...I hate to rush you,but...all the blood is going to my head,soooo..." He instantly was over there helping me down.

"Thanks." I said once I was level on the bed.

"Don't mention it." He said and walked out the door. I began to take off the gown,when I noticed him peering in the window.

"PERV!" I yelled at him,I think I saw him laughing. I rolled my eyes and put on my clothes. Finally I hobbled out there with my cruches.

"Ready to get out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah,lets go home." He said,I smiled. Though as we walked out of there I couldn't help get the feeling of deja vu.

...pagebreak...

**Okay! Its done! And I just saw The karate games so I'm happy! Which is good because this chappie was planned to be depressing! Thank you people for reviewing! **

**Also I wanted to say something,the Karate games happened,but they both kinda pushed it out of there minds and have kinda forgot it. (Sorry they'll probley remember it later)**

**Anyway Kimmy is trying 2 convince herself that she ****does not**** have a crushie on Jack! (Yeah right)**

**Jackie is embarrsed.**

**I have no idea why I am still writing.**

**So people please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Jack's p.o.v)**

_"You like her! You like her!" _The little voice in my head kept singing as I was driving,it sounded just like Jerry.

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"Nope! You like her! You like her! You like her! Just say __Me Gusta A Ella"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Study your spanish! It means I like her!_

_"But I dont! Do I?"_

"JACK!" The scream blasted in my ear,I slammed the brakes,and shut the strange arguement I was having with my mind Jerry-Wow that evens sound weird!

"Oops! Sorry Kim,I kinda zoned out." I said.

"KINDA! YOU ALMOST RAN A RED LIGHT! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTION FOR TEN MINUTES!" She yelled at me.

I wanted to say "Realy?",but instead I said. "Awww is the wittle Kimmy scared?" For the third time today she blushed. I continued. "Is the wittle Kimmy worried that I might run into a tree?"

"YES! AND THATS IT! NEVER CALL ME KIMMY!" She yelled. Okay I just found out 'Kimmy' keeps a water gun in her purse.

Now it was my turn to yell. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?" She knew I hated getting wet.

"Well I found out that Jerry,Eddie,and You, all hate water." She said simply.

"And not Milton?" I asked,wiping away the water.

_"Hmm,it seems that I will have to have a water gun fight soon! No I'll wait for Kim." _My heart seemed to wrench even more,thinking about my girl-NO SHE'S NOT MY GIRL!-not being with me for everything.

"Nope,but he is not nearly as annoying as the rest of you!" She says cheerfully.

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Never!"

"DO IT!"

"No!"

"I'll make you talk!"

"Sure, And hedgehogs fly!"

"Okay First,How did you come with that? And Second,Are you sure? Even if I do this?!" I started tickling her. Being her best friend,she told me everything.

"PHHFT!...JACK!...STOP!...IT!" Kim swung a punch at me. I have to say,her arms still work fine.

"OW!" I yelled and rubbed my arm. "WHY?"

"You had it comming to you." Kim said, and flicked her long, golden hair. Then yelled .(Again) "JACK!"

"What?" I said,then thought. _"Maybe its a girl thing to yell constantly,Well its kinda cute-WHAT AM I SAYING?"_

_"Told you so!"_ The Jerry voice said.

_"SHUT UP!"_

"STOP THE CAR!"

"Why?" Okay now I was convinced it was a girl thing.

"MILTON IS GETTING BEAT UP!" She yelled,and pointed at Milton in the park,who was trying to keep Frank ten feet away from his girl,he wasn't doing a good job.

I slammed on the breaks,and unlocked the door. "Stay here." I told her,she rolled her eyes. I knew how much this tough,independent,_beautiful_,girl hated being babied. Wait did I say beautiful? Grr I did it again!

"I know." She sighed,I felt bad about the sad look in her eyes,but for now she was going to have to wait. I lept out of the car towards Milton.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! JACK!" Milton exclaimed. I got in my fighting stance,but Frank was already running.

"Its a good thing you came when you did,Jack! I was getting tired" Milton said,Jullie nodded.

"Milton! Jullie! Are you two okay?" It was now a new voice that came in,we all turned around to see Kim hobbling out on her cruches,having trouble.

"Yeah-KIM WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jullie screamed when she saw the bright green cast-Kimmy's favorite collar.

"_Okay Kimmy? Now I'm even thinking her nickname!" _I thought.

"Kim,I thought I told you to stay in the car?!" I yelled,She looked a little hurt by that,and possibly sacred.

_"Kimmy- Kim scared? Impossible!"_ But anyway you put it,I felt guilty.

"Sorry-" We said at the same time,then laughed.

"You still haven't told me how you got that cast,Kim!" Jullie shouted,and looked on the verge of fliping out,but they have gotten to be close friends,so this is expected.

"Oh! Well I fell out of the old Jossan oak,Jack caught me before I hit cement. Though I did hurt myself on some branches." I said calmly, Jullie's mouth fell open,she seemed to gather herself.

"W-Why where you in the tree?!" She had her eyes wide,if she kept like this,her eyes would stick.

"Ummm...errrr..." I wanted to tell her but I didn't want to offend her,after all She the niece of Sensei Ty. But hey,Frank just attacked her boyfriend. "Well one of the Black Dragons through my phone up the tree,so..." I stopped,Jullie got the picture.

"Ah,well it seems I have to go and give the "Black Dragons" a piece of my mind. Later,Kim! Later,Jack! And bye Milton!" Jullie gave Milton a cute little kiss.

"Later my little Jewl!" He said, 'His Little Jewl' giggled,and then ran off.

Milton turned to us. "Sorry guys,I have to go too. I told Jerry if he actually showered for seven days,I'd do his home-work."

"Yes,I've noticed he stunk less!" Kim said.

"Yeah,he went through with it. Anyway, got to go!" Milton yelled and ran off.

I turned to Kim,I saw that she shrank back a little when I faced her,as if she expected me to strike her._ "She just hasn't been the same since she was injured. I guess she feels kinda vulnarble,but she should know I would never hurt her,doesn't she?"_ I thought.

I finally spoke. "Kim why did you leave the car? You could of gotten hurt-" She looked at me. "-More than now." I finished.

"Frank ran off,anyway-Hurt or not-I don't need to be treated like-like" She started spurttering in rage,if she wasn't hurt I'd be running by now. "LIKE A DEFENCELESS FIVE YEAR OLD!" She yelled at me,all the fear vanished,burned away by rage like moring dew on a summer afternoon. She got some dirty looks from some kids on the swings.

"Look,Kim-" I tried but got cut off.

"DON'T "Look,Kim" ME!" She spat."I'm waking home!"

_"Oh great,she lives five miles away. A injured Kim,on a rage,walking home,with streets filled with crazy people,and cops. This will turn out well!" _I thought. I started trailing after her.

"Kim?" Nothing.

"Kimmy?" Still nothing.

"Kimmy wait!" Now I started running up to her.

I ran infront of her, and then put my arm on her chest to stop her. "Stop" I said.

She glanced at me,then took a step back,and with amazing accuracy,speed, and ballance. She sent a offical wasaibi kick to my gut with her good foot,knocking me flat on the gravel. How she ballenanced on those cruches was beyond me.

"What do you want?" She asked as I got up.

"See!" I coughed out. "Your not defenceless,you proved that yourself! I can see nothing affected your Black belt!" I saw the corners of her mouth twitch. "Look I'm sorry for treating you like this,but I Kim your my best friend! And I feel like its-its just all my fault for you getting hurt !" Her eyes widened.

"Instead of just randomly walking the streets I should of been there for you,and stopped you from going in that tree in the first place! Its just all my fault this happened!" Okay I was just freaking at this point,even if I tried the tied of my words just came out.

_"But not the one's of your true feelings for her."_ The little Jerry said.

Kim reached foward and put her arm on my shoulder. "No its not your fault,Jack." She said softly. "You always try to do what's best,but you can't always try to protect me. Your not the only Third degree Black belt here,though!"

I chuckled. "Yeah,I can tell that!" She smiled.

"Come on,lets drive you home!" We bolth walked to the car.

...pagebreak...

**Okay you people got it lucky! No drepressing chappie...yet! Anyway Grr I'M SUROUNDED BY IDIOTS! **

**Dont worry not you! All my reviewers are Awesome,Epic people!**

**Anyway anoucement time! I hav no idea how to add this so please forget about The Karate games! (PLEASE!)**

**Anyway right now its 12:50 am,and i'm tired so...I dont own anything (Except for a lot of things) REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Kim's p.o.v)**

_"Okay, maybe I over reacted just a little when I kicked him-but he deserved it!" _I thought in the car. Jack was driving,looking like he was trying to cover up he was in pain.

"You know,Kim." Jack started,I looked at him.

"Yes I know her,we're ve-e-ery close." I replied in my usual sarcastic tone.

""Ha-ha."

"I thought it was funny."

"And I thought Hedgehogs flew,so it seems we're both wrong." I punched him.

"O-w-w!" He whined.

"Oh man up!" I yelled at him,Then looked around. "Turn here." Instead of slowing down,he sped up,the area becomming a blur.

"JACK! YOU NUTCASE! SLOW DOWN!" I screeched,he just glanced and smiled.

"Say I'm awesome." He said.

"I'm awesome."

"I DID NOT-GRR!"

"For Heaven's sake,Jack! Calm down! And stop here." We pulled outside of a quaint little house. The house wasn't exactly in the bad side of town-But it surely wasn't in the good side. It was a little white house,cute,but not in the best condition. It was about three bedrooms one bath,with hardwood floors.

"Here we are!" I said poping open the door.

"Would you mind if I hang here a while?" Jack asked,looking at me with those warm brown eyes. I knew it was just a tactfull offer of help,but how could I say no with him looking ast me like that?`

"Sure!" Right now I guess I'd like the company.

"WEEE!" He said while running to open the door. I rolled my eyes,Jack could be so childish sometimes.

...pagebreak...(Jack's p.o.v)...

I sat behind the girl on the couch,I put my arm on her shoulder to comfert her.

"Kim what's wrong?" I asked her. As much as she tried to hide it,I could see that she was crying into the pillow.

She shook her head,and I hugged her. She relaxed a little, and then a crumpled up note fell from her hand. I picked it up and read. _~Hi Kim,It's Mom. I'm sorry to say that I got a last-minute work trip,and I wont be home for three months. I would of told you in person,but you where at school,and I had to leave right away. I'm sorry I have to leave so suddenly,but I have to do my job. _

_Ihave left some money on the counter for you to live for the next month,I will mail more later,but I know you can take care of yourself,your a tough girl. Anyway,stay safe. Lots of love, Mom.~_

"It's okay,Kimmy." I said softly,she didn't seem to even care that I used her nick name.

"Calm down,Kimmy. It's fine. Don't worry." I said in that same voice. She turned to me,her eyes blury with tears. I'd never seen Kim look so misrable.

"It's not okay,She's not here,She never is." Kim whispered.

"Why? What do you mean?" I asked,hugging her a little closer.

"It's her job,I haven't seen her in a while for more than a few days now,and She's gone again." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Look Kim," I said suddenly. "I don't like you being all alone out here."

"I'll be fine,Jack." She said in a small voice.

"You may not be,and that's what worries me." I looked at her. A girl,injured,alone,in a house by herself-Not to mention hr her sweet brown eyes,and golden hair that falls just right- _"Grr,I'm doing it again!"_

"Look." She shifted in a little more comfertable position. "Jack if it makes you feel better you can stay the night."

"Okay,sure."

"Do you want to invite the gang?"

"Nah,there doing something for Rudy."

"Oh." Her eyes clouded,I could tell she wanted to be back in Karate,I'd miss it too if I got hurt.

"Come on! Lets watch a movie!" I said and handed her the remote.

...pagebreak...

As we were watching the third movie of "Whatcha call it Park" you know,the one with the dinos. Kim passed out in my arms. _"Aww,Kimmy's cute when she's sleeping! WHAT THA-WHAT AM I SAYING?!"_

_"You so like her!" Oh great,the jerry voice again._

_"SHUT IT!"_

_"Nope!"_

_"OKAY THAT'S IT!"_

_"How are you going to hit something in your head,smart one?"_

_"Grrr..."_

I looked at Kim again,and then smiled. _"Well I should bring her to bed,I guess."_ I thought,picked her up, carried her down the hall,and placed her on her bed. At least I know what room she has,the one with the huge "K" on the door.

_"Okay there you go." _I thought,setting Kim down on her bed. After I got her settled in I looked around her room before I crashed on the couch,and smiled.

_"Wow pictures,belts,and everything that has to do with Karate-Wait,do I see a pic of her on a pony?" _I walked over to the frame with the image of a eight year old on a horse,missing a tooth, in a big smile. Over the pic it said. _~Happy Birthday Kimberly!~ _

A moan of fear filled the picture covered room,Kim started thrashing around,gasping for breath, I was there by her side in a instant.

"It's okay Kimmy. Calm down. Your safe at home,don't worry." I whispered softly,stroking her arm to calm her. For a second I think her eyes fluttered open sleepily,but then they closed and she relaxed and slept on.

_"Well, now its my turn to go to sleep." _And with that thought I walked away smiling.

...pagebreak...

**Okay that was shorter than planed...But I hav a lil need for sleep sooo,please live with this for now!**

**Sorry for the late update! No I realy am-I was mentaly beating myself up all the time! **

**But please review! Not related-but u people keep me writing! So REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Kim p.o.v)**

_(Kim's dream) _

_I was walking-or limping as you could say some where on my cruches somewhere,it was a blur,I couldn't see anything,when five dark ,masked figures appeared. They rushed at me,their leader grabbing my hand and jerking me somewhere._

_"I told you you'd pay,Kim!" The leader said._

_"Yes,not so tough now,Huh?!" Pain courced through me,I screamed._

_"It seem's your friend isn't here to save you!"_

_"Now it's time to have some fun!" The leader said,and then I want black._

...dream break...

I woke up to the sound of Jack's soft voice,and calmed down. I let his mummers soothe me to sleep,as I sleepily fluttred my eye lids. My head hit the pillow,and I would not remember my dream-Till it was almost too late!

...pagebreak...

**Hi people of the internet! I am here with a extreamly short chappie! But it is veeery important!**

**Anyway,yes. She had one of those dreams of the future,you know,the ones you get occaisionly. **

**I mean...like...I'm not the only one,right? Err...everyone gets them,right? PLEASE SAY RIGHT! (Crikets chirping) Please review and tell me so I wont freak out! (Crikets still chirping)**

**Soo...Err...YOU PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET HEARD ME! YOU ARE KEEPING THE STORY ALIVE! **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Jack's p.o.v)**

"Kim wake up!" I said for the tenth time,shaking her.

"Kimmy! Come on Kimmy,wake up!" She finally stirred,but her reaction was different than I thought. Her hand grabbed my wrist,and with a twist,a pull,and a kick, I was sailing over her bed to the floor.

Kim yawned. "Hmm,Jack must still be asleep." She said and looked around.

"Hardly."

She wipped around. "JACK! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" She yelled.

"Well,I came to wake sleeping Kimmy up-But I got flipped instead. By the way nice carpet,It realy softens the concussion you almost gave me!" I said,she blushed.

"Sorry Jack,that is why I have these." She held up a box of smashed alarm clocks. "By the way,at least you didn't try to pick me up. Once when I fell asleep at the dojo by the bo staffs,Jerry thought he would prank me,so- Well all you need to know is that Jerry is fimilar with the emergecy room..." She trailed off smiling evily.

"Hey I think I remember that! Is that how we lost our strongest metal staff?" I asked,remembering the scream of my coo-coo friend.

"Yep! Hey,Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind..."

"What?"

"GETING OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Why?"

"HI-YA!" Okay Kim can still very much punch.

"OKAY I'M GOING!" And with that I ran out the door,though under my breath I muttered. "Girls!"

...pagebreak...(Kim's p.o.v)...

"Guys!" I muttered as Jack ran out. I got up and ran to my wardrobe-aka my closet.

_"Tank top? No. Vest? Never. Cakie long sleeve? HOW DID I EVEN GET THAT?!"_ Finally I chose my green short sleeve with the attached jacket,my mid-lengh skirt,leggens,and slip on shoes-or shoe. After I cleaned up,brushed my hair,and got my purse,I was ready to go.

When I got out my door I hadn't walked five steps when hands grabbed me from behind,a hand over my mouth. "Don't move and nobody gets hurt." A deep voice growled,but I knew better.

"HII-YA!" With a jab of my ellbow my attacker was flung backward. No one messes with Kim Crawford.

"Kimmmmm..." The attacker groaned,I turned around. It was Jack!

"Jack," I slowly walked forward,my usual threating pace,he scrambled back. "What where you doing?"

"SUPRISE! OW! NO!...NOT THE HAIR!" Okay,boys can be very immature.

"Are you done sneaking up on me?" I asked,now I had Jack pressed aginst the car,holding him by his collar.

"No comment."

"Jack!"

"OOOH LOOK A FLYING HEDGEHOG!" By this point I was cuttting of air.

"Okay (Cough) fine! (Cough)" He said,I smiled and let go. He suddenly stood over me,our faces where centimeters apart,when I made the worse mistake. I stepped back.

"AHHH!" I screamed. Okay,WHO PUT THAT CURB THERE?! Once again,Jack caught me before I hit cement.

"Do you think I'd let my little Kimmy-bear get hurt?" He said,I blushed.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

"Come on!" He laughed,picking me up. "I have plans for today!"

...pagebreak...

Okay,his plans where to meet up with the gang at the movies. Milton and Eddie where already there,Jerry had yet to show up.

"I think we should see Attack of the Unicorn invasion!" Eddie was arguing with Milton. "Evil Unicorns come from Mars to take over the world!"

"First of all,Unicorns are not real! Second of all,Nothing of our size could live on Mars! Third of all,Its for five year olds!" Milton was saying.

"Nu-uh! It said six and up!" The point was lost on Eddie.

"Hi guys!" Jack finally broke in.

"Hi Jack,how long you've been there?" Eddie asked.

Jerry walked in. "What goes on,peeps? Woah Kim,you look horrible!" He says looking at me up and down.

I tense and get ready to spring to teach my spainsh friend a lesson,when strong arms wrap around my waist,holding me back. A voice came in my ear.

"Kim,not now." I glance up at Jack's warm brown eyes and I melt on the inside,though on the outside I glared at Jerry and slightly fought to get out of Jack's arms,but no prevail. I finally gave up and went limp.

"Anyway, what should we watch?" Milton starts in,Eddie's mouth popped open,but Milton shoved popcorn in it.

"Athack upf de Uniphorn invaicun!" Eddie said with his mouth full.

"How bout that new horror movie,The Dark Swamp! Its about a group of hot cheerleaders that-" Jerry started,but got stopped.

"You know guys,I think Kim should choose." Jack said,I blushed.

"Ugggggggg!" Jerry groaned,I shot him a glare and he shut his mouth. I would of jumped at him,but Jack knew what I was thinking and held me tighter,there's no way I could excape from the black belt's grip even if I wanted to.

I smiled,I knew a movie that would make him squirm. "Love of a Ninga." I knew for a fact that Jerry cried at romance scences,and besides,there was Kung Fu and action in it for the others and me.

"Well,I'm fine with that. You guys?" Jack asked,they nodded.

"Okay, come on Kim." He still had his arms wrapped around me. "I'll pay."

"Its fine,I can pay my own way in."

"No I'll pay."

"Its fine!"

"Kimmy!"

""DON'T CALL ME THAT! And fine!"

"YAY!" I rolled my eyes at this. We walked up to the creepy guy in the ticket booth.

"Two tickes for number 5 please." Jack said.

"Okay." The guy said dully. "Here's one for you,and one for your girlfriend." The creepy guy gave us the tickets.

"We're not dating." Jack said,I nodded.

"Uh-huh." The creep said,looking at Jack's arm,I blushed. "Enjoy the show,you two." He said.

As we walked away Jerry snickered,never snicker at me when your foot is next to my cruch.

"AHHHIIIIIIII!" The sound of our friend's war chant was heard through out the building.

...pagebreak...

**Hi people of...Errr...Somewhere. Okay more will come later! I hope it was longer then last time! Anyway...REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Well the place was jam-packed,almost every seat was taken. Jack had insisted that we took the only two seats together.

"If you need help,someone should be nearbye to help." He had said. So Eddie was sitting next to a six year old,talking about the Unicorn movie most like,Milton was next to some old lady, Jerry was sitting next to some girl that looked disgusted with him hitting on her-Okay she had pepper spray.

"AHHHHIIIIIIIIIII!" Came Jerry's scream once again,he limped quickly out of the room,I snickered.

"Man,I gotta buy some of that pepper spray stuff." I whispered to Jack,He laughed and patted me on the head like some little girl.

"Now,now,Kimmy." My friend started,a sparkle in his eye. "You know that wittle old you can't be trwusted with stuff like that!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"No fair!"

"Yes w'it is!"

"Okay,this is getting on my nerves."

"W'ow come?"

"Stop it!"

"Tw'ever!"

"Shut your mouth,or I will for you!"

"Yeah w'ight!" I was getting pretty good at using my cruches for 'things'. (Cue evil laugh)

"OW!" He screamed.

"SHHHHUSH!" Everyone else yelled at him.

"Okay,time for revenge!" He whispered.

_"I'm sooo scared!" _I thought.

"You'll hate it!" Jack whispered again.

_"Oh no,I'm just shaking!" _ He reached out with one arm,and put it over mine.

_"Okay,what's he doing?"_ He reached out with his other hand now,and started...TICKLING ME!

"Phht!...JACK!...STOPHHT" Okay,now I was embarrsed. I was laughing like a nut-case,and beacues of his hand I couldn't stop him-Or could I?

"Jack...HEHAHAHA...LOOK...A CLOWN!" He stopped and jumped a mile.

"Where!"

"There!" When he turned his grip loosened,I grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back,right between the sholder blades.

"Owww..." He groaned in pain,I smirked.

"Are you going to stop and watch the movie?" When Jack didn't answer I tightened the grip. He gritted hit teeth in pain.

"Now?" I asked,still smirking.

"Y-yes!" He gasped,when I let go he grabbed me,now him smirking.

"You don't fight fair!" I whined.

"And I suppose you do!" He shot back.

"Ugggh..." I groaned,at least he didn't have me in the arm lock posistion. "Lets just watch the movie!"

"Good call." He replied with a cute winning smirk on his face.

_"Did I just say cute? UGGGGGHHH!"_

...pagebreak...

"Okay,that was a kinda terrible movie." I said when we walked-and hobbled-out the door.

"I agree." Eddie said,then added. "IT NEEDED UNICORNS!"

"Well at least Jerry crying made it funny!" Jack pointed out,we nodded.

"I WAS NOT CRYING! I still had pepper spray in my eye!" Jerry growled. "Anyway,why should you know? You two are so deeply in love to notice!" He made kissy faces. "Why don't you just start make-in out right now?" Okay this is where he crossed the line,and Jack this time couldn't hold me back.

"HIIII-YA! YA! YA!" In a matter of seconds Jerry was on his back and Jack had to grab me so I wouldn't kill him.

"Woah,chill girl!" Jerry gasped while getting up from the sweep I just did to knock him over.

"I'M NOT GONNA 'chill'! " I coppied his voice. "NEVER ANNOY ME,AND NEVER ANNOY A BLACK BELT AGAIN! GOT IT?!" I screamed at him,he nodded scaredly and scrambled off.

Jack and the others just stood there,looking like a bunch of shocked monkeys,I rolled my eyes and let them stand there as I walked-I mean limped off.

_"Why did I freak at Jerry like that? It's not because I'm mad really,right? Is it maybe,just maybe,because I'm scared?"_

...pagebreak...

**I know people,small chappie again! I wrote this out yesterday (Accually right now is yesterday,but I'm poasting this tommarow) and now poasting it...Soo hope u likely! Also sorry bout my grammer, I'm-Okay I'm probley not going to put my age online... (Sorry stalkers!) But I only watch the disney and nick channel so...How much do u need to hear?**

**Anyway your probley board by now with this A/N so...REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Jack's p.o.v)**

Kim stalked off,and left Milton,Eddie,and I, with our mouths hanging open. We where just plain frozen in shock-Well that is entill the creepy guy from the ticket booth came by with a broom and muttered. "Knew it."

While Milton was freaking over some dust that got on him,"Dust can be dangerous!",Eddie still eating popcorn and candy, I relized I had to find Kim. I ran out faster than they could half-blink. I knew where she might be,her favorite place to chill when she's upset. Being her best friend she only showed me where it was,and nobody else.

_"I gotta get to the beach!"_

...pagebreak...

When I get there, She was there. Her favorite place was a little alcove in the beach cliffs,it was a little clearing with ferns and moss all around,and white soft sand. The perfect place to hang out-even in the winter.

Kim's cheeks were kinda red and puffy,as if she had been crying. _"That's weird. I mean I know the comment was rude-but Kim Crawford doesn't cry! She the toughest girl I know-that's why I like her-WAIT A SECOND!"_

_"AH HA!" Great,my Jerry voice is back..._

_"QUIT IT! And I never want to hear your voice again!"_

_"Try to get rid of me-I'm gonna be here till you come to your sences! Anyway that may be soon,lovebird!_

_"I'M NOT A LOVEBRID! And it doesn't matter anyway,she made it clear she doesn't like me-That way."_

_"Didn't you see that scared gleam in her eyes when Jerry was talking to her?"_

_"No... I saw a scared gleam in Jerry's eyes when she was fighting him,though."_

_"Not the same thing,yo! Anyway,didn't you see her blush when you didn't let her go?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"SHE LIKES YOU,YOU DIMWIT! AND YOU LIKE HER!"_

_"No I don't! Do I?..."_

"Hey Jack." Kim's voice cut through my strange thoughts.

"Hey Kim,are you okay?" I could tell she knew what I ment.

"Yeah..." I could tell Kim was kinda uncomfertable talking about it,I got up and sat by her on the cool sand.

I put my arm around her,its not the weird kind of thing-we are best friends! Right now I relized I did kinda-really like her,that way. I looked for the words to come to my lips,but suddenly the gang showed up-Like always, at the wrong moment.

I quickly withdrew my arm when I saw Jerry. I glanced at Kim,she understood why,and she forgave me...for everything.

"Do I have to? She nearly took off my head!" Jerry's whine came into the alcove. I heard a muffled sound that sounded like Milton,a hollow thump,and Jerry was pushed in-from the top!

"Owww..." He moaned. The others found a less...painfull way down.

"Hi Kim! Hi Jack! Anything new?! Anything old?!" That was Eddie,and he sounded hyper.

"JERRY! Apolgize to them,NOW!" Millton yelled at Jerry,who was picking himself up from the sand.

Jerry started muttering in Spanish what I think was, "Who died and made you my mother?".

"I am sorry that I said that you to loved echother,even though..." Jerry cut himself off.

"Even though, what?" Kim asked,narrowing her eyes.

"You know,it doesn't really matter. He appolgized,thats all that really means anything!" Milton says in a very fake sounding cheerful voice.

"Nah. I want to hear it,go on Jerry!" I finally said. Kim smiled,Milton looked nervous,Jerry looked scared,and Eddie? Well Eddie was poking a crab with a stick-Don't ask.

"Say it Jerry." Even though we where sitting down,and they where standing,Kim's glare could make them shrink.

Jerry muttered something.

"Louder Jerry!"

Jerry mumbled it.

"LOUDER JERRY! SO WE CAN HEAR IT!" Kim's voice began to raise,along with her temper.

"Even though you too are compleatly in love... Kim what are you doing with that rock? KIM NO! PLEASE DON'T THROW THAT!" Jerry screamed. I reached forward and took the heavy rock out of her hand.

"Jack...Give. That. Back." She said,glaring.

"Kim,we don't hit people with rocks. OW! And with heavy branches,EITHER!" I yelled,rubbing my sore arm. She smiled,it seemed like I couldn't feel pain in the warm ray of her happiness.

_"Told you so!"_

_"GO AWAY!"_

...pagebreak...

**Hi people of Earth...And I have no idea where else... Anyway, (GASP!) JACKIE RELIZED HE LIKED KIMMY NOW! And Kim will,soon...(Dun,Dun,DUH!) **

**I cracked up while writing this,I hope you did too! Well I mean reading this,not-Well you get the point! **

**Anyway...SOMEONE HELP ME I AM EXTREAMLY BOARD! And also while watching this I listened to "We are never getting back together" By Taylor swift,which is kinda funny, 'cause I'm writing about two getting together!**

**I'm sorry for lack of action,But there will be soon...very soon... MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(Cough) (Cough)! And also speaking of lack of action I only got a couple of reviews for the last chapter! (SOBBNESS!) Like one or two! So pleaaase people of random places,**

**REVEIW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Pounding.

My heart was pounding. Fear travled through my veins. I know the fearless Kim Crawford is scared? Doesn't really fit,huh?

The doornobs rattled once again,shouts leaked in from the outside,I froze. _"What am I going to do? I am a teen-age girl alone in this house,uggh curse my stupid leg! Why'd I have to climb that tree? Okay,no time to think about that! Focus,Kim! Focus!" _The land-line rang. _"Why didn't I think about this before?!" _

I ran forward to the phone, _"IT'S JACK! Thank goodness!"_ I jerked up the phone. (_Kim,__**Jack**_)

_Jack!_

_**Kim,what's wrong? Whats the matter?!**_

_Jack...Please...I dont know what to do._

_**Kim calm down! Whats going on?**_

_I-I don't really know...In the yard...Can you bring the gang?_

_**Sure,we where heading over there anyway.**_

_Thanks,how long will you be?_

_**About ten minutes,hang tight till then. Okay?**_

_Okay,Jack?_

_**Yeah.**_

_Please help me._

...pagebreak...

**Hi people! I wasn't gonna update today,but I did anyway with a short chapter! Anyway,I relized by a reviewer that none of the real action has happened yet,so here comes the first taste!**

**Whats wrong with Kim?! Whats going on?! Why does she need help?! FInd that out in the next chapter! And how will you get the next chapter? **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Jack's p.o.v)**

After she hung up,my heart was pounding. I basicly shoved the gang into the car,and started the motor. "_Please help me." _The words of Kim Crawford rang in my head. The most fearless ,prideful girl I know admits she need's help? This was bad.

"Yo man,chill!" Jerry said. "I know your preitty excited to see her-but if you keep speeding you'll get us killed." Jerry's directness and lack of stupidity maddened me for some reason. Just to prove a point,I stepped on the gas even more.

"Why are we in a hurry again?" Eddie asked,I tossed my phone to him. Aparently,I found out,my phone had a recording calls app. The guys listened to it, and even Jerry's face turned pale with either fear or concern.

_"Fear,its fear." _I thought.

_"Yup."_

_"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! "_

_"Its till you two are together-By the way,you may want to stop,your here."_

_"Thanks...But I still hate you."_

_"Yup, man. Hate someone that doesn't exsist,smoothe._

_"Shut up."_

I slammed the breaks on the car-sence we we're going like 80 mph,we jolted forward. I jumped out,the guys on my heel,and snuck through the bushes to the front door.

"I'm going to break the door." The biggest one said-I think it was Frank,but you couldn't tell. All of them,they we're like ten, we're in pure black ninja-like suits,but a dragon was on their sleeve.

The guy got in a beginner's position for the kick. But just as he swung out his leg,I caught it and said, "You probably shouldn't have done that."

I threw him into the others-taking out like three at once- and started fighting with someone near by. Something at the edge of my vision moved. When I looked I got a kick to the side,I winced and flipped my oponent. I looked again,but I was too late as I saw the leader do a kick at the door.

But suddenly the door flung open! The leader fell over from the force of his blow,but got right back up to duck again. Kim had a bo staff and nearly took off his head! I ran and helped with the fight,soon he ran off,whining like some little girl,and glaring like the noon-day sun.

"Thank's Jack." She said softly. We both leaned forward a little, when a "Whoo." interruped us.

"Whoo! Did you see them running? They can't handle the swag!" I rolled my eyes at Jerry's stupidity.

"Hey! I almost forgot the pizza's in the car! Be right back!" Eddie yelled,and ran off. Classic Eddie.

"Well? Are y'all going to stand there like a couple of idiots,or come inside?" Kim spoke up,smirking.

"I may be an idiot,but I am the coolest idiot you'll ever meet!" I said proudly. Kim rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder,I winced.

"Oh man up! Come inside all of you...NOW!"

...pagebreak...(Kim's p.o.v)...

I winced as yet another got hurt on The Hunger Games. The guys wanted to watch it so I let them. Jack had crashed on the couch with me-but now was sound asleep,Jerry was wide-eyed and spell bound with the movie,Eddie was eating some more popcorn-I think he was beginning to have a popcorn problem,and Milton was dozing on some book he brought.

A evil grin got plastered on my face as I got an idea. I quietly got up with my cruches,stepped over the pizza boxes,and walked into the kitchen. I slid the cabnit open and grabbed my bow and arrow-don't ask.

I went over to the kitchen bar,aiming it just right. Just as a arrow was fired on the show,I shot mine. It landed right in front of Jerry's sleeping bag,my spainsh friend's war chant was heard through the house. Jack jumped up suddenly and kicked Eddie,who spilled food on Milton,who through his book at Jerry. And thats when the arguement began.

"Okay ,what caused this?" Milton said-or yelled-after a while of arguing.

"Why don't you ask the girl with the bow an arrow dieing with laughter?" Jack pointing out me in the Kitchen.

Jack started walking towards me,I held up my bow threateningly. When he reached me,his hands suddenly flashed out,picking me up,leaving my cruches behind.

"JACK BREWER! YOU PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at him,beating his back with my fists.

"Sure!" He dropped me on the couch and said,"Now Kimmy,you stay put or you'll have a time-out!" I pretended to pout.

_"There's no way I could leave if I wanted to! 'Jackie' left my cruches in the Kitchen."_ After a while,I myself dosed off at Jack's side,in a almost happy mood as I drifted away.

...pagebreak...(Jack's p.o.v)...

_"Awww,Kimmy fell asleep!"_ I thought,looking at her smiling. I checked the time. _"1:38? No wonder everyone else is asleep!"_ Suddenly I heard a shattering glass sound. I gently moved Kim and ran into the kitchen.

A rock with a note was amoung the rubble of glass. I picked it up,and my face turned pale as I read the note.

_~Watch your back,Kim.~_

...pagebreak...

**Ooh another cliffie! I'm sorry for not updating due to my laziness. Anyway this took me a while to write so I hoped you enjoied! Also sorry about my spelling... Oh and another thing...REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Kim's p.o.v)**

I flipped my Greek yogurt over again with my spoon. It was blueberry-usually my favorite flavor,but I was just not hungry. I got up and through the half-eaten carton in the trash.

_"Oh well,Jack's going to be here soon." _I thought.

Jack. Jack's been acting weird since my sleepover-thingy. Yes I said thingy-off topic! He wasn't letting me out of his sight,and he insisted on driving me everywhere!

Yeah,it doesn't sound so bad-except for the fact that he wasn't me just hang out alone! What? I'm a girl,we sometimes like alone time-atleast I do. It helps clear out cluttered thoughts,and make peace of mind-which is much needed in my case!

*Rat-tatta-tat-tat-tat!* Jack's siguture knock sounded on my door-only I knew it. I also knew it was him because he always seems to trip himself on a flower-pot. _"Classic Jack..."_

I pulled open the door to see no one there! I looked around me so much I nearly knocked over my cruches. Suddenly two arms wrap around my waist-I know its Jack's because the bracelet on his right hand that he never takes off. I take the Liberity of elbowing him hard enough to knock him over.

"Owww... Kimmy,why'd you do that?" Jack moans,back on my hardwood floor-it gets its name for a reason too!

"First of all,DON'T CALL ME KIMMY! Second,If you EVER sneak up on me again,I will rip-"

"OKAY I GET IT! NO SNEAKING UP ON YOU!" He yells,cutting me off.

"Good,now can we go to the tourture chamber? Also known as school." I asked.

"Yeah,hang on. I gotta go!" And with that my immature little friend ran down the hall.

I rolled my eyes and muttered the wise words of my mother,"These people are the world's future. Be afraid. Be very afraid."

...pagebreak...

**Okay I have a reason for not updating this time! A REAL reason. I've been really sick. (Andstill am,just getting a lil better) And my labtop is being evil sooooo...**

**Sorry for not upadating-I WILL VEERY SOON IF THE WORLD DOESN'T END! And (Spoiler alert) there will be the most awesome-epic-important chappie next! Just wait...**

**Oh and...REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Still Kim's p.o.v)**

"Why hello,lovebirds!" Jerry's greeted us when,and once more Jack had to hold me back.

"Jerry,you know not to tease Kim! Remember last time?" Milton reminded Jerry,who's eyes went wide. His "War chant" was heard through out the buliding.

"We'll find him." Milton said,then grabbed Eddie's arm while he was trying not to choke on whatever he was eating.

"Hey Kim..?" Jack started,I glanced at him.

"Yup?"

"Would you mind?..."

"What?"

"Well..."

"SAY IT!"

"Rudy-wanted-me-to-pratice-early-at-the-dojo-so-I-can't-give-you-a-ride-home,-so-can-you-find-another-ride-for-today?" He said quickly.

"WHAT?!" I yelled at him.

He took a deep breath,"Rudy wanted me to pratice early at the dojo, so I can't give you a ride home,so can you find another ride for today?" He asked,I think I caught a scared glint in his dark brown eyes.

"Sure! Don't worry!" I said then thought,_"Yeah right!" _ This would be the first time since I was injured I got to go on a walk! Jack didn't even have to know-this was perfect!

"Okay then,stay safe." He wrapped me in a bear hug,he looked like he was about to say something,then walked away.

_BRING! _The bell rung. "Well its time for class." I muttered to myself.

...pagebreak...

"Hello,Kim. Why, did you run into a bus?" Lindsey said in mock worry as I sat at my desk.

"No," I said curtly.

"Well next time try." The girl smirked.

"Huh. Well I don't know,Lindsey. Why don't you give me an example first?" I said in a sweet voice. She gasped,and her and her followers turned tail and walked away.

"Okay class,we will now learn about the wonderfull world of art." Our sub walked forward to the front of the classroom.

_"I feel so sorry for her..." _I thought as I saw the class getting out their straws and paper.

...pagebreak...

Well the reat of the day was borring-besides the fact that **(AN: Not from kickin it-I based her after someone I hate...Err,Merry Christmas!) **fainted from excessive spit balling.

And nobody told me it was a half day-so I decided to eat lunch when I got home. I grabbed my backpack and assorted items,and limped with my cruches out the door before Jack could see me.

_"Okay...maybe I should have eaten. Oh well,not like I could fix it anyway..." _I thought after a while,but kept...err...limping.

By now I was taking the short cut through the mall-I took the slightly longer way so I didn't have to pass the dojo. I knew if I was too near it,I'd wan't to practice-and I couldn't do that to myself if I wanted to heal!

I was passing Captain Corndog,when someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into the ally behind it.

"I told you you'd pay,Kim!" The leader said. They where all wearing black ninja-like suits,with a dragon on the sleve.

"Frank!" I spat. "Okay now attacking a injured girl-thats a new low even for you!"

"Shut it,Kim!" He hissed. "BLACK DRAGONS!" Okay this was looking bad. I was cornered against a damp,cold brick wall,and there was around ten Black Dragons now comming at me.

_"Okay,I am out numbered,hungry,and tired. Well,I'm not out-witted! I gotta think of something!" _ But then a idea came to me,"_MY CRUCHES!" _

Someone lunged at me,but I thrusted out with my cruches-knocking them out. I did a kick at Frank,but he jumped back. I tossed my fist out at a Dragon,but he grabbed my fist and pushed me back

I bent down and flipped someone near me,but the force knocked me over. I felt my back scrape against the wall as I fell into it,I cried out in pain.

"It seem's your friend isn't here to save you!" The Dragon standing above me said.

"Now it's time to have some fun!" Frank said,and swept out his foot at my head.

Before I went black,I called out one thing that came to mind,"JACK!"

...pagebreak...

**OH NO! A CLIFFIE! I'll update soon-no I really mean it. No really! I'll try tommarow,but it is gonna be Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**I'll update if you...REVIEW!**


	13. Bad news

**Okay,PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR KILL ME!**

**This story is on hold...Until "A Angel in need" is finished.**

**I know,I know. I am a horrible person. I stopped a story at a cliffie point... (starts sobbing)**

**Anyway, I WILL UPDATE once "A Angel in need" is over,I promise.**

**Sorry for disapointing you...**

**L8ter**


End file.
